Into the arms of the minotaur
by bebopshani
Summary: every nine years 14 of greece's fairest youths are sent to die as a sacrifice to the horrible monster called the minotaur. but a brave prince steps up to save his people. r&r told from many different angles
1. Default Chapter

**Prologue **

**In the time of the great architect Daedalus, there lived a group of brothers who fought for the throne of their deceased father. The youngest, Minos, prayed to the god of the sea, Poseidon, to send him a white-bull as a sign that he should rule. He promised the sea god that he would sacrifice the bull to him in honor of his mighty favor. **

**A strong, beautiful snow white bull arose from the sea and thus Minos was crowned. So magnificent was the bull that Minos kept it for himself. Angered at this slight and disrespect, Poseidon had the new king's wife fall in love with it.**

**In anguish, Pasipha, the queen, had Daedalus build her a cow in which she could fit inside to trick the bull into thinking she was a real beast. The architect built it so life like that it looked as if it would walk away at any moment. They took the wooden cow into the field and soon the bull mounted it and Pasipha had all she could desire.**

**Nine months after the encounter with the white bull, Pasipha gave birth to a monster called the Minotaur. It caused such havoc and chaos on the island of Crete that the clever Daedalus was summoned again, but this time to build an intricate maze in which the beast could not find is way out of. **

**Soon, the monster was captured and put into the labyrinth, much to its mother's dismay, who, despite all, still loved it. **

**The gods, who were still angry at Minos' deception, decided that every nine years, seven youths and seven untainted maidens were to be sacrificed to the half man half monster, as a punishment to Pasipha's unholy union.**

**The Greek's, terrified by what might happen if they did not subside to the god's wishes, sent the fairest youths to Crete every nine years. They came from all over the country and were the most beautiful and pure. Some were of royalty and some of common blood.**

**One year they sent a defiled maiden and when the Minotaur smelled her he knew she was corrupted. For this crime they had to send 14 more people to Crete to be eaten.**

**Decade after decade young ones were sent to their death and soon Grecians became livid. Their people lived in fear that they might be the next chosen to go to their doom and die a most horrible death.**

**But, a hero among the Greeks stepped up and offered his life in order to save hundreds. The prince of Athens promised he would keep the youths who sailed with him safe, and he promised his father he would return alive to continue the dynasty…he promised life.**

**Alright new story!**

**Read and review**

**Updation soon**

**Its gonna be so awesome**

**shanice**


	2. Agape

**Agape**

**(Uh-ga-pay)**

**10 months earlier-**

** The crowd stood around the announcer, awaiting the news of the one to be given to the Cretan bull. I paced silently, hoping it wasn't me, but knowing deep in my heart that it was my fate, my destiny. I was the most beautiful girl in Lampa.**

**I had always been so, since the day I was born, with my black-blue hair and clear green eyes, I was lovely. I was also lonely.**

**Girls my age never took to me. Either from jealousy, spite, or shyness, I made not one friend. My mother said it was a passing faze, and the girls my age were finicky and unsure of themselves. My mother was the cause of my problem.**

**From the day I was born and she looked at me, she knew I was going to be a great beauty. Instead of playing outside with the other children, I was to stay inside, as not to bruise my perfect skin. Instead of attending parties and festivals, I was to bathe and brush my hair with 100 strokes. Instead of being free, I was to be faultless.**

**My mother did this so I may marry into a great family, a noble family. I sighed at the notion, no blue blooded royal would ever want me, even if I was pretty. I was wrong to some extent. A few lesser nobles had asked for my hand, but mother did not find this suitable and turned all of them down. **

**Soon word spread of my amazing beauty, but still no powerful noble had come. It was a bit of relief for me, but not mother, who paced and planned.**

**When I finally got the nerve to leave the house without my mother by my side, I was terrified. The villagers stared, there mouth open. The women peered and spoke in quiet whispers when I passed. The girls glared at me angrily, and as for the young men, well, to say the least they gawked and drooled.**

**Some tried to approach me, but I was painfully shy and they took this as a sign of aloofness and walked off angrily, as if they were slighted by my silence.**

**When my 18th birthday rolled around, a man from the island, Crete, came to Lampa in search of a pure, beautiful youth that would serve as the annual sacrifice for the monster in the maze. He searched the village for the youth, interviewing many promising prospects. **

**When he came to my home, I knew he had found the one he was looking for. A week later, the town was gathered in the public square for the announcement of the chosen one. When he called out the name, the people parted in front of me and a path made clear for me to walk to the front. I glided toward the man. He smiled kindly and helped my onto a black horse that set of my hair. **

**I quickly hugged my tearful mother and kissed her goodbye. We galloped off into the night toward the docks that would bring me to my doom.**

**On the _Ambrose_- **

**The boat swayed gently and the soothing water made the only sound. 14 youths stood on the dock, 7 girls and 7 boys. Each of them fair and healthy, all of the women were lovely and all the men strong and handsome. It seemed odd that they were silent, although if one were to look closer they would see the serious looks on the group's faces. **

**Their eyes searched the water, looking for hope and strength, but finding none they sighed and looked down, each in his or her own thoughts.**

**A tall, muscular man made his way toward a raven haired woman whose slender, white arms were propped on the edge railing. **

**"Excuse me, miss?" the man said, gently tapping her. The girl turned around.**

**"Great Zeus almighty!" the man exclaimed, his blue grey eyes opened wide. He was looking into the greenest, clearest eyes he had ever seen.**

**She raised a dark, arched eyebrow, "Yes?" she asked, her jade eyes clouded by question.**

**He smiled, flashing perfect, white teeth, regaining his composure, "You seemed a little down, my lovely lady, and I was wondering why?" She gazed at the man in obvious disbelief.**

**"Is it not apparent to you, we are on the ship that brings us to our death. Did you not note the black sails that bring us closer to our horrible fate?" she said, quite exasperated.**

**"We will not die, least you worry," the man smiled again, assured of his words.**

**"Who are you?" asked the mystified, raven haired girl.**

**He looked at her, "I am Theseus, Prince of Athens. And you, who might you be?"**

**The radiant woman pursed her scarlet lips, "I am Agape of Lampa, your majesty." **

**The Prince looked over Agape. What he saw pleased him, with her long, lustrous, ebony hair, shinning, emerald eyes, long, straight nose, arched eyebrows, thick lashes, oval face, and curvy, yet slender, body, he knew she was a rare exception to mortal beauty. **

**After long moments of silence, Agape softly asked him, "What is a prince of Athens doing on this boat?"**

**"I volunteered, simple as that." Theseus said, looking at the blue-green water, "This has been going on for far too long. I am here to end this exhausted process of selecting Grecian youths for certain death. It ends this year."**

**On hearing this last comment, the rest of the young lads and ladies walked over. "I am with the prince," said brown haired, barrel chested man with a low rumbling voice, "I will not die willingly." The other men agreed.**

**"Well," said a red haired maiden, waving a peacock fan, "I think you are all silly little people. The bull is said to be too strong and too powerful to overcome. And even if you do kill it, you could never find your way out of the labyrinth. It was built for the purpose of keeping things in."**

**Before anyone could apply, the ship hit bank, and the group found themselves on the island of their death…**

**Read and review**

**Thanks thanks**

**shanice**


	3. cleon

Cleon

**-9 months earlier—**

"**Cleon, son of Patroclus, please step forward!" a loud, deep voice proclaimed from the podium that stood in the middle of the crowd that had gathered. A massive, tall man moved through the crowd, a full head over the tallest people in the assembly. **

**With a hammer in one hand and a club in the other, the giant named Cleon mounted a large, black gelding and waved to the towns people. They cheered as they watched their blacksmith, their friend ride out to meet his boat of death.**

**He did not talk as he rode, just thought. He thought about his past, his father, his life.**

**At 12 pounds and 10 ounces, Cleon was the heaviest baby ever born on the island of Samos. He grew at on astonishing rate, reaching nearly 7 feet at the age of 16. With his barrel chest and massive shoulders; he became an apprentice to the town's old blacksmith. The job was perfect for him, working morning until night, whistling all the while. **

**The young ladies of the village flocked around the arched window to watch the muscles of Cleon be put to good use. Not only was he amazingly strong, but his rugged looks made females turn their heads in interest.**

**With his tousled brown hair, soft brown eyes, and clenched jaw, Cleon was a ladies man, through and through. He flirted shamelessly with the pretty ones, but none kept his interest for long. He bedded some and others he let down gently. But, soon he became bored with them all.**

**The week after his 17th birthday a small, shrewish man came into the village in search for a strapping youth, pure and strong. He visited a few houses before coming to the blacksmith's workroom. Hammering a new sword, Cleon looked like the god of forging, save for he wasn't lame or ugly. The scout immediately new Cleon was the perfect sacrifice for the monster, and at the gathering it was no surprise the young blacksmith was chosen. **

**Cleon didn't struggle or sigh, he simply hugged his beloved father and left. Saying nothing to anyone else, not even his recent prey, a chestnut haired girl named Aimee.**

**On the Cretan shore—**

**I stepped of the boat, happy to be on land. I had never been a water loving lad and experiencing sea sickness for the first three days of the voyage, I was thrilled to be back on the stable, smooth ground.**

**14 elegant, black chariots pulled up promptly. The drivers stepped out and waited for us to board. Theseus, our prince and plan coordinator, looked at me. Uncertainty flooded in his eyes. Knowing what he was thinking, I boldly stepped forward and asked where we were going.**

"**To Minos' palace, of coarse." said one driver in a proper accent. With a nod from the Athenian prince, we stepped into the cart and were ushered off. **

**As we rode I noticed one cart was empty. I looked around and noticed that two very tall youths rode in the same chariot. They were twins, Demetrius and Demetria. With their immense height and brunette curls they were very much alike. During the whole expedition they had barely left each other's side. Such devotion was heart warming and touching.**

"**What are you thinking about you big oaf?" A light, bell-like voice asked, cutting through my thoughts. I looked at the cart next to me to see a short, golden girl smiling teasingly at me.**

**I looked at her closely, not sure this little fairy was real. With her golden curls, tanned skin, rosy cheeks, and dimpled smile she was the most charming creature I had ever seen.**

"**Who are you, little nymph?" I asked quietly, afraid my deep, bear like voice would startle her into silence. She laughed, the most pleasurable thing I had ever heard.**

"**I am Chrysanthe, daughter of Manaus. May I ask who you are, giant?" She looked at me, a small pout on her pink lips.**

**I gazed at her in open adoration, "I am Cleon of Samos, son of Patroclus." **

**She nodded, "It suits you. How is your health? I noticed you were a bit sick on the trip over here." She blushed slightly, making her small band of freckles stick out.**

"**I am much better, little fairy. Thank you." She laughed, making me smile broadly.**

"**Why do you keep whispering, sir? We are amongst our fellow doomed kin."**

**I sighed and spoke in my normal, baritone voice, "I was afraid I might startle you with my voice."**

**She looked at me, one eyebrow raised, "Cleon, I will not break at the sound of your voice. Besides, I did not expect a high, squeaky voice to come out of one so massive." She smiled affectionately.**

**The chariots stopped at a large, extravagant palace. I got down quickly and helped Chrysanthe out of her cart.**

**Her lovely, dark eyes opened wide at the sight of the immense palace. "How can one who demands sacrifices for his bull live so richly and carefree?" Chrysanthe breathed, gazing at the home of King Minos.**

**I shrugged and offered her my arm, which she took with a grin on her tan face.**

"**Stay close," Theseus whispered to our group. We nodded and let him take the lead, all of us noticing the beautiful Agape on his arm.**

**We walked slowly, afraid that the bull might be around the corner, all though knowing full well he was locked up in some labyrinth. **

**With a sudden gasp, the red haired pointed to a large, bronze bull….**

**Ok read and review guys**

**What do ya think**

**How many stars out of ten would u give it (ten being the highest)**

**Shanice **


	4. Chrysanthe

Chrysanthe

**(Chris-an-thee)**

**"No! No! You can not take Lysandra. Please, please sir, take me in her stead." Chrysanthe begged, falling to her knees in front of the thin scout. Tears fell like rain as the little blond held tight to the hem of the weasel man's scarlet robe. **

**"Why do you want to take your sister's place little one?" The man asked, eyeing her with curiosity and suspicion.**

**She looked down, afraid of meeting the cold, bottomless eyes of the man. "She is young and in love. Plus, Papa needs her more than he needs me. He is blind you know, and once she marries, she will be able to take care of him better. I can do nothing. I am not in love and I have no means of supporting my blind father. Please, just let me go."**

**Chrysanthe stopped breathing at this point, waiting for the scout to reply. Thoughts flew through her head as fast as Olympic runners ran. She disliked her sister as much as she disliked this man. Both were cold and calculating and never showed an ounce of emotion, except the night the scout came to their house.**

**Lysandra had always been the beautiful, responsible one. She took care of the house in their mother place, who had left when their father went blind. She was never warm toward her younger sister. She gave her chores and things to do, never hugging or encouraging Chrysanthe when she needed it the most. She could forgive Sandra for that. But what her elder sister did to her later, she could never forgive.**

**Aniketos was the town's most handsome, eligible bachelor. With looks of a god and strength as legendary as Hercules', Chrysanthe, like all the others, found herself attracted to this demigod. But, the most surprising thing was that he appeared to like her back. **

**He had little boys bring her flowers, he made jewelry for her out of shells, and he even bought her myrrh, a most expensive perfume. They spent countless sunsets talking about almost anything. **

**If Chrysanthe had been more attentive, she would have picked up the small hints of his deception. The continuous questions about Lysandra, his disappearance at odd times in the day, her sister humming in the kitchen, something she never did. But, being the optimistically blind type, Santhe never did, which is why it was much to her surprise when she accidentally walked in on Aniketos and Lysandra.**

**She had been searching for her kitten and wandered into the barn. She heard muffled groans and sounds of laughter. She climbed to the barn loft to see Sandra half naked and Aniketos buried in her full bosoms. When they caught sight of their watcher, they immediately stopped. **

**Lysandra pulled her robe back onto her shoulders, "Santhe, let me explain."**

"**No," she replied, her small hand held up, "There is nothing to explain." She climbed down and walked solemnly back to the house. She did not cry, but simply did her chores, sighed, and went to bed, hoping to have some respite from this nightmare.**

**She did not speak to her sister. When Sandra tried to explain, Chrysanthe said the same thing she always said, "It is nothing, sister."**

**When the Cretan man had come to their town, Chrysanthe secretly prayed her sister would be chosen. And when the man came to their home, Santhe knew that he favored Lysandra. She smiled happily and walked back to her room.**

**But, Lysandra followed her and in a hushed, tearful tone she told Chrysanthe something that melted her tender heart. "Santhe, I know I did you a great wrong, and for that I am deeply sorry. But listen, I am pregnant with Aniketos child. I can not go. He promised me he would marry me when he got enough money. But it will take at least two more months. Please, sister, help me."**

**Lysandra wept bitterly. Staring at the wall, the little blonde voiced a simple question, but one powerful enough to decide her sister's fate, "How long did you sneak around with him? How long?" **

**Lysandra choked out a small reply, "About two months after he started courting you. Santhe, he loved me. But he couldn't get close to me, so he courted you so he may make his love known to me."**

"**So, he planned it from the beginning. Now the pieces are all together. Leave me Sandra, I need rest."**

**Lysandra tearfully left the room. Chrysanthe sighed; things just got a whole lot more complicated. She tried to rest, but found no peace in her tossing and turning, so she got up and took a stroll in her small, but lovely garden.**

**Sweet smells of roses and daffodils entered her nose. Breathing in their sensuous perfume, Santhe's eyes filled with sorrowful tears, "I will miss you garden."**

**She picked a small, red rose and headed back in, finding comfort in the delicate blossom.**

**The next day was filled with a sort of anxious excitement as the villagers gathered around a large fountain in the middle of the market place. The weasel man stood on the edge of the pool, looking at everyone, and yet at nothing at all. **

**When the town's people finally came to a hushed silence, he announced the name of the chosen one. At that moment, the little pixie known as Chrysanthe rushed up to the fountain and begged that she be taken.**

**In all his long years as a Cretan inspector, he never, ever, had someone ask to be taken in someone else's place. For a moment he was dumbstruck, but almost immediately he regained his composure. He inspected the pretty little creature with dark eyes and golden hair, and deemed her worthy of the maze monster. He gave her a tiny nod and helped her onto a great, black horse.**

**Bitterly, Santhe cried, afraid of what her new future held for her. "What ever it is," she thought, "It has to be better than the heartbreak I faced here."**

**In Minos Palace**

**The pretty red head girl pointed at a large, bronze bull, and for a moment, I was frightened. Cleon put a large, protective arm around me, which made me blush slightly. But, our leader, Theseus, saw that it was only a large statue and laughed nonchalantly. "Do not be so tense, my young companions, it is only an imitation made of clay and stone." **

**We all breathed out and chuckled nervously at our silly mistake. The red haired woman, quite put out, exclaimed exasperatedly, "Well better to be safe than sorry, Theseus."**

**Theseus rolled his stormy blue eyes, "Zosime, calm down, tis only your nerves speaking."**

**Now it was Zosime's turn to roll her large, hazel eyes. "Is she the famed red haired Grecian princess that we have heard about?" I asked a lovely blonde next to me. **

**The pale haired girl looked at me, her eyes the brightest blue I had ever seen, "I believe it is. Poor girl, being demoted down to a monster's dinner" I smiled sadly. Yes, poor girl indeed.**

"**Who are you?" I asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the other's conversations.**

**She smiled brightly, exposing perfect, white teeth, "I am Sappho, daughter of Garret and Lysandra."**

**At the mention of my sister's name, I became quite somber. Worried that she had upset me in some way, Sappho voiced her concern, but I grinned at her and told her it was just a nostalgic feeling for home.**

**The ushers led us to a large dinning room, filled with rich food and expensive wine. "So they plan to fatten us up for the bull, eh?" I laughed at him and gently pushed him, which didn't accomplish much do to his immense size. A tall, regal looking man entered the room from a door opposite to our entrance.**

"**Welcome," he said in a kind, warm voice. "Young, fair Grecians, I am honored to be in your presence. Sit and enjoy your feast, but do not get to full, for there will be six more dinners like it."**

**I snorted, "So, the plan to entertain us for a week and then through us into a labyrinth to be eaten." Cleon looked at me in the utmost serious manner.**

"**I wont let that brute touch you little Santhe."**

**Color returned to my cheek as I wondered, out of al this women why he chose me. Indeed I was pretty with my dark eyes and golden curls. I had the famous curved nose that ran in my family and a full, lower lip. A band of dusty freckles ran across my nose, but was visually minimized by my tan skin. I was short and full figured, often described as adorable, which is probably how I lost Aniketos. There are plenty of prettier women here than me, especially that Agape and a quite auburn haired girl I didn't know, so why me?**

**Cleon pulled a cushioned chair out for me and I smiled, thankful to finally eat on dry land. This was going to be a very long week…**

**Ok read and review**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**shanice**


	5. Nikolaos

**Nikolaos**

**9 months before**

**He had nothing to his name. Nikolaos was an orphan, abandoned at birth by his mother, whom he found out later, was nothing more than a common prostitute. He was raised by a wrinkled couple who was both kind and compassionate. He worked in their small shop, making pottery to be painted by the storytellers and such. **

**As a boy, he wasn't much to look at. Scrawny with gold locks and large blue eyes, Nikolaos was often mistaken for a maiden. But when he grew, and did he _grow,_ he became a man, the likes of which many girls chased. He was of medium height and slender build. Muscles protruded when he flexed, which were quite impressive. He had a golden smile and a laughing voice that made the women swoon.**

**But, he was painfully shy, which posed as a blockade for many of the calling girls. At first they found it adorable and intriguing, but rumors soon spread that Nikolaos was gay. Of course, he found them quite ridiculous because he liked women; he just didn't know how to say so. **

**The boys of the village came by the shop often, usually just to taunt Nikolaos. The few friends that he had stood by him, but they were soon driven away by vicious accusations, most saying that they were his lovers.**

**The golden haired boy found himself alone and miserable. It wasn't until a shriveled man came to their town in search of a healthy, radiant youth that the orphan saw a glimmer of hope. **

**On a sunny, cheerful morning when the scout had been in town for a mere three days, Nikolaos introduced himself. He talked amiably of his work and adoptive family, but soon turned to a more serious matter. He asked that he be chosen for the sacrifice, much to the man's surprise.**

"**And why would you want to do something like that?" The scout hissed with obvious agitation and bemusement.**

**Nikolaos sighed, "Anywhere is better than her, sir."**

**The shriveled being scowled and walked away, leaving a very confused Nikolaos.**

"**It seems I can do nothing right these days." He shook his head and walked back to his shop.**

**The town was rather small, so it had no square or meeting place, so the villagers agreed to meet at the southern edge of the market place. They wore their best clothes and put on their meager finery. Wine was distributed freely and the towns people enjoyed there small celebration.**

**All except for Nikolaos, who sat at the edge of the crowd, as silent as a statue. He accepted a goblet of wine, but had only taken a sip. Maidens, young and pretty had circled around him. The sweet smell of flowers invaded his nose. They giggled and flirted with him, none the more modest than others. But finding him cold and distant, they soon left for more willing men.**

**When the festival had died down enough, the bent man made his way toward the middle. He was wearing a scarlet red robe, which Nikolaos noted with disgust, was the color of old blood. The occupants of the small town came to a hushed silence, awaiting the decision of the chooser of the sacrifice. **

**In a loud voice, he announced the name with cool acceptance, "Nikolaos the Orphan is chosen to go to Crete!"**

**As though they were one unit, the villagers gasped in unison. The golden boy, the orphan, was chosen to go to Crete to face the dreaded Minotaur. With out a moment's hesitation, he walked forward, got on the giant, black steed, and rode off to the south, never to be seen by the town again.**

**Minos' Palace**

"**Are you alright, lad?" A smooth, sing-song voice asked.**

**I jumped back to reality. I looked to my right to see a pair of bright, blue eyes looked at me inquisitively. **

**I swallowed, "I am fine, thank you lady. I was just lost him some thoughts." I smiled timidly at the lovely young women next to him. **

**She laughed, a pleasanter sound I have never heard. "You just looked a bit sad, that is all." Her pink lips opened wide to reveal a dazzling smile.**

**As we followed the servants through the ornate, immense halls of the palace, I could not help but stare at this young maiden. She had long, pale hair that was neatly done in a braid down her back. Her sapphire eyes were clear and bright and a strong nose gave her a sense of invulnerability and thin, pink lips brought out her tanned skin and blushing cheeks. She was of medium height for a woman and was neither voluptuous nor slender. **

**She glanced at me, making me turn away hurriedly, embarrassed at my ceaseless gawking. She slipped her hand through mine, squeezing it tight. My heart beat faster.**

"**I dearly hope everything will turn out well. Prince Theseus seems confident in his plan, and all you men seem brave and eager to follow him." **

**I nodded, hoping to appear brave and resolute, "We are very eager to rid the province of these monster." The group turned a corner.**

**She sighed, her lovely, little hand still in mine, "I cannot help but have pity for the poor creature. He had no choice to be born or for the nature that possessed him. Why should he pay for his dreadful mother's mistake?"**

**I looked at her. Was there ever a kinder creature? "What is your name maiden?" **

**She looked at me, "I am Sappho of Zecorus, daughter of Garret and Lysandra."**

**I nodded my head in acknowledgement, "And I am Nikolaos the Orphan."**

**The servants ushered us into a large room. There were two doors on either side, one on the left for the girls and one on the right for the boys. **

"**Wash up and prepare yourselves for the first feast of seven. You will find clothes in the dressing room, seven gowns for seven ladies and seven robes for the seven men. Do not be late." The servants closed the door.**

**Reluctantly, I let go of Sappho's hand. She grinned, making my heart stop, and followed the maidens into their room. Now I understood my purpose. I was here to save the only thing I have ever loved, Sappho.**

**Read and review!**

**Shanice**


End file.
